bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aku Jōshō
|name = |kanji = 悪上昇 |romanji = |race = Shinigami |birthday = Unknown |age = 12,540 |gender = Male |height = 5'10'' |weight = 180lbs |eyes = white |hair = white |blood type = O- |affiliation = none |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Hell |marital status = Single |relatives = |education = |status = Active |shikai = Kyuuketsuki |bankai = Kyuuketsukoumori|image = }} is an ancient Shinigami who wanders the many realms. He was among the first Shinigami in history. His unique Zanpakuto has kept him alive throughout the years. He travels now seeking purpose in his long life as he leaves a trail of ashes in his place. Appearance Aku has long flowing white hair and glaring white eyes. He wears a long black overcoat that flares off at his waist. The coat is adorned in a white pattern that travels up the length of the coat. He wears white gloves as well as a metal chest plate with a red adornment that buckles at his waist. He wears black leather vambraces on his arms. He carries his Zanpakuto at his side. Personality Aku tends to avoid any kind of interaction unless it if for use with his ritual. When doing so, he can be quite charming and persuading in order to lure a target in. His true personality comes out then. He is manipulative and cares for no one. The only thing he cares for in life anymore is extending his own. He lost interest in anything else thousands of years ago. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having worked with his sword for thousands of years, Aku's skill and prowess with it is extremely high. Whether wielding it with one hand or using kendo, Aku's skill is unbelievable. Shunpo Master: In his long years, Aku's shunpo skill has steadily improved. Initially not the greatest with it, his thousands of years of travel have increased his speed to the point where traveling to anywhere takes but a few seconds. Ancient Kido Master: Being one of the first Shinigami, the Kido that Aku knows is much older than that of what modern Shinigami know. His ancient kido is much more dangerous and raw rather than the refined kido that Shinigami these days use. Hakuda Specialist: Aku has refused to learn the formal art of Hakuda. He claims that if he wants to fight without his sword, he will use kido and if he cannot fight with kido, he can use his strength alone. Master Manipulator: Aku has learned the fine art of manipulation and mastered it. His silver tongue can get anyone to act according to his wishes. He is able to finely plant an idea within someone's head and have them believe it is their idea. Enhanced Strength: Having decided to forgo Hakuda training, Aku worked over the millennia to improve his raw strength. His fist can break stone with ease and his kick can cut through concrete. Armor Like Skin: Having been cut and stabbed all over his body over all the years, the constant healing has caused his skin to harden and become much tougher to cut. Zanpakuto Kyuuketsuki (吸血鬼 Vampire): While sealed, it takes the form of a longsword. The sword is highly decorative, with a handle that twists as it travels from the guard to the pommel. The handle takes the form of a Gothic cross. The scabbard is steel in color like the blade and has a metal end plate. :Shikai: Kyuuketsuki is released by the command Initiate (始める hajimeru). When released the blade shrinks dramatically to a dagger form, resembling a gothic cross even more. The blade of the dagger is perfectly straight as compared to most daggers with the angle the points meet being set to a perfect 60 degrees as required by the ritual. Upon release, two black pillars rise from the ground 20 feet apart and arch towards each other, stopping 3 feet short of touching. The pillars rotate 360 degrees, marking the ritual grounds. A black flame starts in the center, with a flame height of 2 feet. ::Shikai Special Ability: Kyuuketsuki is a ritual type Zanpakuto. Its power lies in performing a ritual in order to achieve an effect. In Shikai, Aku can use the ritual of life, which has been his source of never ending life. :::Ritual of life: In order to initiate the ritual, Aku must cut the right arm of his target with the dagger. From there, the ritual begins. Dark vines lash out of the ground and entangle the target and pull them within the ritual grounds. These vines are stronger than steel, being near impossible to cut once they entangle a target. Only 90's level kido can break through them. Ghostly spirits then fly out from the pillar and gather by the fire. These spirits, referred to by Aku as chanters, begin the chant for the ritual of life, "Nam vita tua et avolavit" (latin for End your life and fly away). The chant continues as Aku prepares the rest of the ritual. Making a cut 2 inches above the victim's left eye and dripping one drop of blood gathered from it into the flame. Aku then recites the incantation, "Erit mors tua vita coma vos. Requiem in pace mihi largiatur Reliqua annis. Da huic dono Liberi eritis (latin for Death shall become you as your life leaves you. Rest in peace and bestow upon me your remaining years. Give this gift and you shall be free). Upon completion of the incantation, Aku palms his dagger and slices it, letting the blood drip into the flame. Should this be successfully completed, the arches begin to spin as the life of the victim is transferred into the flame. The amount of years the victim has left to live in their natural life become infused with the flame. Full removal takes only 30 seconds. Once this is complete, the victim's soul becomes bound to the ritual, turning them into a chanter. Whoever then steps into the flame gets the drained lifeforce added onto their own. :Bankai: Kyuuketsukoumori (吸血こうもり Vampire Bat): When initiating Bankai, Aku will run his finger along the dagger and call out Bankai. The blade momentarily reverts to its sealed form before beginning to glow in a bright white light. Aku runs his hand along the length of the blade which then turns into 4 bats that fly in opposite directions for 10 miles before dropping to the ground. Where each bat lands, a massive black arch rises from the ground. The arches once more spin 360 degrees, marking the ritual grounds of a 10 mile radius. Meanwhile, the blade reverts to its dagger form. A grey wall rises in the back of Aku which is adorned in many shields and swords. The chanters then fly out of the wall to encircle the black flame which rises again. Unlike his Shikai, Aku does not need to choose his target. Instead, anyone caught within the ritual grounds is captured by the vines and dragged in. Bankai retains the ability to use the ritual of life but also gives Aku the ritual of the seal and the ritual of destruction. Category:Character